Lover
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Summary: Its five days after Harry passed and Draco's parents want to know what to do and the only thing they can think of is giving their son peace. Sequel to "How Could You Leave Me?"


****Lover****

****Summary: Its five days after Harry passed and Draco's parents want to know what to do and the only thing they can think of is giving their son peace. Sequel to "How Could You Leave Me?"****

****5 days after Draco went into a coma****

Nothing should seem so peaceful while their son lay in the bed. Draco stopped talking half an hour after Harry had died, day two Draco stopped eating, day 3 Draco didn't wake from his sleep. Lucius Malfoy stood at the edge of his son's body and looked at his sons face and sighed. It had been five days since he had slipped into a coma, the doctors said it was shock, but he knew differently. His son was never going to wake up and it was the worst pain he had to go through. One rule Veela had was keep their mate safe, their own lives depended on them.

"Luc," Narcissa spoke softly her arms wrapping behind him and meeting at his stomach, her shoulder resting at the middle of his back. "Luc, it's time," she spoke softly.

Nodding he waved his hand and a wheel chair pulled up and they sat their son in it, with that they were gone in a flash.

A small graveyard at the end of a street, the family moved forwards, stopping when they reached the right headstone.

_Here lies Harry James Potter-Malfoy_  
_Loving husband, and our BOY-WHO-LIVED_

They set flowers down and sat in silence for awhile, both content to let their son live the tiny bit of life he had left. Though it was going to be painful, their strong independent son was now in pieces and unavailable to look after himself.

...

Kissing Draco on the cheek Narcissa smoothed his hair back and changed his robes, sure she could use magic, but Draco reacted badly to magic lately. The doctors thought it was because he had been cursed, they weren't entirely wrong... Its just that this curse was the one of a Veela.

****DRACO'S POV****

Draco woke to the light streaming in through the window, he was happy, happy as he could be. He had a feeling he had been sad not to long ago, but he couldn't have been! His mate stood towering over him on the bed, bouncing and having so much fun that he just laid their in contentment.

"Draco!" Harry squealed and landed on his back as his lovers hand came off his calf.

"I love you," Draco grinned and leant down to kiss the raven haired man. Lips melding tongues dancing and the air vibrating with magic and happiness.

"Love you more!" Harry grinned and sat up his hair even more wild looking, but in Dracos eyes he could never look anything but beautiful.

"How much?"

"I love you 3000" (*) Harry whispered and allowed Draco to carry him to the shower stall, where Draco undressed him and made love to him, slowly building it up and only to come crashing back as he thrust deep into Harry and came.

…..

Narcissa stood beside her husband and watched as the healers, their son had suffered long enough and it was now time to let him rest fully, and even if it made them sad they were going to do it. Draco deserved to have peace the war was over.

"Do it," Lucius said and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Avada Kedavra," Healer James uttered.

Like 20 years ago green lights flared into the room and instead of two others getting hit, one person died.

**Harry's POV**

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But_ _all_ _that's_ dead _and_ _gone_ _and_ _passed_ _tonight_"

Draco sang beautifully the song that had been sung at Harry's funeral, sure it was a muggle song, but it was sad and fit them together so perfectly, the moon shown in the background and the Malfoy family and Potter family stood as they danced peacefully.

"I love you," Harry whispered and kissed Draco softly on the lips.

A/N: From Avengers End Game, I love that LINE!

****THE END!****


End file.
